


Marry Me

by ahmunduhh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff and Smut, It's mostly just fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahmunduhh/pseuds/ahmunduhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are big saps, pretty sure this fic isn't far from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I actually have no connection to Harry or Louis or One Direction in any way. This story is 100% fictional. 
> 
> Based on this: http://vansandburberry.tumblr.com/post/116302013774/i-wonder-how-many-times-a-day-does-louis-propose
> 
> Any who, enjoy! Kudos & comments are happily accepted and appreciated!

They're sitting on the couch on a Wednesday afternoon, drinking tea and listening to the backstreet boys. It's a typical afternoon for them. But when Louis looks over at Harry he feels more in love than ever. 

"Marry me, love." He says before he can stop himself. It's not a question though, he says it more like a statement. Harry grins and looks over at his boy, they've only been together for a few months but Harry can find any reason to say anything other than "yes dear I'll marry you" before leaning over and kissing Louis. 

It may not be an actual proposal but it feels like a promise to one. A promise for life. 

–––––

After that Wednesday it became a typical thing for them. Whenever one of them felt overjoyed with love they would ask the other to marry them. It's kind of the way they say I love you. In fact they probably propose to each other more than they say the actual words I love you. 

It happens in the middle of a concert. Louis is sitting back watching his boy perform, he can help the smile that breaks his face, when the song ends Louis marches over to Harry and pulls him in by the arm to whisper "want you to be mine forever. Marry me baby." Harry's heart skips a beat before he pulls back and nods happily. They spend the rest of the concert singing to one another with smiles on their faces. 

During a meeting with management Louis is going off about Harry having to have a beard, because 'that wasn't part of the agreement' and his boy was 'not supposed to have to deal with this shit'. Although this meeting should tear Harry down he cannot feel anything but happiness that he has such a loving boyfriend to stand up for him. Before he even thinks about it he blurts out "Lou – Louis, baby, be my husband." Everyone's heads turn to look at Harry but Harry can only see Louis. Doesn't even remember they're in a room with ten other people. Louis smiles so big at him Harry's worried his face will break, but Louis whispers "yeah, alright, let's do it". Of course this just encourages management. Harry thinks the two weeks he has to spend 'dating' Taylor Swift is worth it. 

Another time Louis literally has his mouth full of Harry's cock and Harry's sex riddled mind can only think of how much love he has for Louis. Harry is right on the edge of coming when be moans "god Louis you're so good to me, so good for me. Jesus – fuck, marry me Lou." Louis pulls off to croak out a quick "of course baby, right after this" before going back down to finish Harry off. 

–––––

The day Louis arranges to actually purpose to Harry comes in September of 2013. Unfortunately they are both still forced to hide heir love but Louis doesn't need to world to know. Just needs Harry to know. All in one day Louis goes out and buys a ring for Harry, a simple silver band with thin gold lines on the edges. Later that afternoon he makes Harry the only meal he knows how to prepare. He makes Niall keep Harry out of the house until everything is perfect. He hides the ring in the freezer next to Harry's favorite ice cream, which is actually just plain vanilla. 

When Harry comes home he's so excited to see his boyfriend, kisses every inch of his face and tells him he loves Louis more than a lot. Louis laughs and says "well, duh" and leads them in to the kitchen. Louis makes a plate for each of them and they chat mindlessly through dinner. Once they're done eating Louis offers "ice cream, darling?" To which Harry nods happily. Louis grabs the bowls and asks Harry to get the ice cream. 

Once he opens the freezer and reaches for the ice cream he sees the ring box. "Wha – Louis?" He says turning to Louis, but before Louis can say anything to him Harry is reaching into his pocket to pull out a similar box. Louis is speechless. He cannot believe that they both planned to propose on the same night. He cannot stop himself from laughing because of fucking course. He shouldn't be surprised at all, still a part of him is. It isn't long before Harry is laughing with him. They gravitate towards each other both of them laughing and saying "yes, yes, one hundred times yes" Harry opens both boxes, putting the ring he got into Louis and placing his own ring on his finger. 

"For the record, I'm taking the credit for who proposed." Harry tells him matter-of-factly. 

Louis just smiles at him claiming "anything my fiancé wants, absolutely anything"

Of course when they do tell people Louis argues that it was him who proposed, and that Harry just got lucky by picking the same night.


End file.
